


All She Could Do

by 8Blubbering_Blueberry8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drapple, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, draco - Freeform, green apple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Blubbering_Blueberry8/pseuds/8Blubbering_Blueberry8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco looks for tranquility in his harried life.</p><p>Oneshot. 200 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All She Could Do

DRAPPLE DRABBLE  
Author’s Note: Haha, what am I doing with my life…  
-oOo-  
Her smooth skin caressed his own and a sigh of contentment left him, a sense of utter bliss saturating his soul. She was cool to his own warm touch and each second she spent in his embrace gave him an eternity of peace; never before had he felt so released from the horrors of his ordinary life, so free from the pressures surrounding his very being, so complete. 

Gently with the practiced touch of a careful lover, he let his finger run about each of the bountiful curves of the one in his hands, relishing the sight of her with the tight green material wrapped around her body. 

Lips met tentatively before he let himself become a bit more daring and swiped his tongue across her flesh, drowning slowly but surely in her fragrance and essence. 

“You’re mine,” he whispered hoarsely, as her juices flowed into his awaiting mouth. 

She laid still, gracefully giving everything she possessed to her most devoted paramour until only her core remained. 

She hoped fervently that he’d satisfied that hunger of his and could see the world a shade brighter. 

After all, it was all a little green apple such as herself could do.


End file.
